Les Cullen : Tome I : Carlisle
by charlierose21
Summary: Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen, je suis un vampire, et voici mon histoire...
1. Chapter 1

Mon père, pasteur anglican, était un bourreau de travail, non pour son métier en soi mais pour la chasse aux sorcières qu'il menait. Il était persuadé que les démons vivaient parmi les humains. Il fit de nombreuses recherches sur les vampires, les sorcières, les loups-garous. Il pourchassa de nombreux innocents. Et malheureusement, y consacra toute sa vie.

Je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs de mon ancienne vie. Ce dont je me souviens le plus en revanche est ma transformation en vampire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'au lieu de mourir, une deuxième vie s'offrit à moi.

Mon âme me fut arrachée par une nuit glaciale de décembre, en 1663 à Londres. J'avais alors 23 ans.

Il m'avait depuis tout petit initié à haïr et à combattre le mal, nous nous entraînions chaque jour. Il me disait que cela serait dur de venir à bout d'un vampire ou d'un loup-garou, ils étaient dotés d'une force surhumaine. Je doute encore aujourd'hui qu'il en ait vraiment rencontrés.

Je prie sur moi d'organiser une grande chasse dans la totalité de la ville. Mon paternelle ayant programmé cela depuis des mois avec d'autres pasteurs et amis. Les hommes qui m'accompagnaient ce soir-là avaient déjà eu affaire à des vampires et sorcières dans leur existence. Ils avaient depuis longtemps essayés de trouver ces monstres et de les traqués, sans succès. Ils réunirent suffisamment d'artilleries pour les exterminés : eau bénite, crucifix, pieux, couteaux en argent…

Pendant qu'ils s'affairaient dans la mauvaise direction, je parti seul de mon côté. Depuis plusieurs nuits déjà j'avais pu remarquer des allés et venus étrange de plusieurs hommes dans un quartier malfamé de Londres. Je décidais d'y retourner même si je ne pouvais concevoir au fond de moi que pareils créatures existasses en cette terre. Cette nuit-là mis fin à mes doutes pour de bon. Je surpris un des hommes de marbres entré dans un vieux bar miteux accompagnés d'une fille de joie. Je les observai par la fenêtre. Ce que je vis me glaça le sang. L'homme très pâle plongea ses dents dans le cou de la fille, et lui mit une main sur la bouche afin d'étouffer ses cris. Quelques secondes plus tard, il l'a laissa tomber nonchalamment sur le sol, telle une bûche de bois. Elle n'était plus qu'un cadavre désormais. Le vampire émergea alors, je prie mes jambes à mon cou, dans la panique je fis tomber mon arme. Le vampire me suivit, il avait sûrement du sentir que je l'espionnais. Je pris un chemin qui me conduisis directement dans une allée sombre, j'étais piégé, le vampire m'avait traqué ! Ne pouvant appeler à l'aide dans cet endroit désert, je pris la seule issue qui s'offrit à moi. Je m'engouffrais alors dans une bouche d'égout.

J'errais plusieurs heures dans les égouts de Londres, ne sachant où me rendre. Je décidai tout de même de sortir à la prochaine sortie. A peine ayant sorti la tête de ma cachette, j'aperçu le vampire qui se tenait juste devant moi, se jeter sur moi. Il m'avait senti même en restant à la surface. Alors q' un coup de feu retentit, le vampire réussit à me mordre le bras. Il fut touché et s'éloigna si rapidement qu'il me fit tombé dans les égouts en me relâchant. Le venin commença alors à agir dans mes veines. Je courus aussi vite que possible et m'affala dans un coin, dans ce qui me sembla être une vielle cave souterraine.

Ainsi commença ma nouvelle vie de monstre.

Allongé par terre, me tordant de douleur, et mordant la poussière, j'essayais en vain d'étouffer mes cris, à l'aide de vieux sacs entreposés çà et là dans la vieille cave. Je sentais le venin, ce poison mortel, se propager doucement, lentement dans mes veines. Je pensais alors que j'étais en train de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances suite à la morsure de cette créature. Je croyais que les flammes de l'enfer m'accueillaient. Je ne sais combien de jours je suis resté dans cette cave à m'empêcher de hurler, de peur que l'on me trouve et que l'on me fasse subir le même sort qu'aux autres sangsues. « Tout ce qui aura été infectés devra être brûlé ». C'était la règle.

Je ne pourrais jamais oublier cette douleur. Mon corps me brûlait, ma peau me piquait de l'intérieur, comme si une multitude d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc me transperçait l'épiderme en même temps. Mon esprit était confus, je ne pouvais penser qu'à la douleur. Ce qui m'avait semblé être des jours après, je commençais à percevoir de nette amélioration. C'était un sacré soulagement pour moi qui ne voulait plus y croire. Je ne savais pas si je commençais à m'habituer à la douleur, mais celle-ci me dérangeait moins au niveau de la morsure faite sur mon bras. Sur la fin de cette longue agonie, mes gencives me brûlèrent atrocement. Je pensais alors que c'était à cet endroit que le venin terminait sa propagation. J'avais tort, je ne le découvrirai que plus tard mais en fait mes gencives gardaient un stock inépuisable de venin. Je sentais que mon corps avait changé. Je pouvais percevoir des sons qui venaient de l'extérieurs des égouts et au-delà même des rues de Londres. Ma vue s'étant amélioré aussi, j'apercevais des choses que l'œil humain ne pouvait voir. Et surtout, je pouvais sentir le sang, cette odeur, qui me fit frémir de la tête au pied. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir faim en humant ce parfum. Ma gorge me brûlait. Cette torture que j'avais subie pendant des jours durant, n'avait été en fait que ma transmutation en vampire. J'étais désormais l'un deux. La transformation m'avait troublé. Et quand je réalisais ce que j'étais devenu, alors il me fut impossible de vivre avec.

Je décidai donc de mettre fin à mes jours. Les tentatives suicidaires normales me seraient désormais impossibles. Il fallait pourtant trouver une solution. Je partis de cet horrible endroit et remonta à la surface. Ce qui ne fut pas sans difficultés, il me fallait désormais lutter contre mon envie naturelle de manger. Je me jetai donc du premier pont désert que je trouvai. Sans succès bien évidemment. Je découvris par là-même occasion que je pouvais respirer sous l'eau. Etant mort je n'avais bien entendu plus besoin de respirer. Tout ceci me répugnait grandement. Je trouvai alors une autre solution que j'espérais plus radicale, je sautai donc d'une falaise. Je priai une dernière fois dieu, et sauta en vain. Je sautai si vite, et si puissamment, que je fus très vite en bas. La douleur fût indescriptible car inexistante. A peine un léger picotement sur la peau, dû au grain de sable s'incrustant dedans. Je me relevai sans peine. Je sentis sur mon visage et pu voir sur tout mon corps des fissures qui le craquelai, mais elles se refermèrent en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, je m'éloignais de Londres. Je marchais pendant des jours, la soif devenait insoutenable. J'essayais d'éviter les routes fréquenté par les humains. En repensant à cette période sombre de ma vie, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas mécontent de m'être trouvé dans une région pluvieuse comme Londres. Puisqu'à l'époque, je n'avais pas encore pu constater l'effet que prenais ma peau au soleil.

Depuis un sentier cahoteux, j'aperçu au loin une voiture garé sur le bas-côté d'une route. Aucun signe de vie alentour, je m'approchais, prenant un énorme risque. C'est là que je me vis, dans le reflet de la vitre arrière. J'étais pâle comme la mort, des cernes violets- noirs venaient s'ajouter sous mes yeux, d'ordinaire bleu, ils étaient désormais d'un rouge flamboyant. Malgré mon aspect de revenant, je me trouvais l'air (bizarrement) plus beau qu'autrefois.

Je courus aussi vite que je pu, plus pour fuir mon aspect démoniaque que pour prendre le risque de croiser un humain. Je m'arrêtais enfin dans une forêt, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. J'errai donc, dans la forêt, ne sachant plus à quel saint me vouer, et m'allongea au pied d'un arbre centenaire, sans manger en espérant que mort s'en suive.

Des jours passèrent, je faiblissais, mais ne mourrait pas. Peut-être que la haine que j'éprouvais envers mois même me maintenait en vie. Un soir, alors que je fermais les yeux prêt à mourir contre l'arbre, je perçu un bruit sourd, lointain, qui fit vibrer le sol. Une horde de cerf passa non loin d'où je me tenais. J'étais doté d'une sorte de sixième sens, et arrivais à entendre le battement de leur cœur, ainsi que les pulsations de leurs veines. Certains d'entre eux étaient blessés, le sang me fit défaillir. Malgré moi, je me mis soudainement à charger. L'animal en moi prit le dessus. Je me jetai sur plusieurs d'entre eux et à très grande vitesse, engloutis des litres de sang. La soif que je ressentais depuis ma transformation, s'étancha peu à peu. Le feu dans ma gorge s'éteignit. J'étais comme soulagé d'un poids. J'avais trouvé le moyen de contourner le problème. Je pourrai désormais vivre sans tuer d'humains. Mon goût pour la vie, revint peu à peu aussi tôt après avoir bu du sang. L'on dit que le sang est synonyme de mort mais avant tout il est 'la vie'.

Je restais un monstre certes, mais j'allais essayer de devenir le meilleur vampire possible. En me nourrissant, mes forces revenaient, je pouvais donc réfléchir plus sagement et je me surpris à moins détester l'être que j'étais devenu. En me nourrissant des animaux, comme autrefois, je me sentais moins mauvais.

Je ne comptais en aucun cas retourner vivre chez mon père. Je savais qu'il me rejetterait quel que soit le mode de vie que j'avais adopté. Pour lui je resterai un monstre.

J'ai toujours été un excellent élève de mon vivant, si je puis dire, et était fasciné par le domaine de la science, j'aurais désormais l'éternité devant moi pour apprendre à exceller dans ce domaine. J'avais toujours eu envie de devenir médecin. Ce serait bien entendu quasiment impossible pour moi de le devenir maintenant. Mais je me refusais à exclure définitivement cette idée.

Je ne me déplaçais que la nuit. J'avais aussi remarqué qu'en me nourrissant du sang animal, mes yeux prenait une tout autre couleur. Ils devenaient marron-or. Si j'avais soif, je remarquais qu'ils étaient d'un noir de jais.


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne voulais surtout pas attirer l'attention sur moi, et décida de quitter Londres. J'avais toujours eu envie de visiter la France. Avant de quitter ma ville natale, je pris le risque d'aller voir discrètement mon père, un soir. Je me cachais derrière un bosquet dans notre jardin et l'aperçut derrière la fenêtre de son bureau. Il se tenait debout, lisait un livre, réfléchissant à haute voix. Il avait l'air fatigué, triste. C'est la dernière fois que je le vis. Cet à cet instant, que je compris que les vampires étaient incapables de pleurer. Je pleurais intérieurement mais rien ne se produisit. J'avais aimé mon père, mais le trouvait trop dénué de compassion et haineux. Il avait condamné aux bûcher bien des innocents. Et je lui en voulais en quelque sorte puisque je ne pouvais aller le retrouver pour lui expliquer la situation, sachant pertinemment que son obsession contre les démons prendrait le dessus sur l'amour qu'il me portait.

Ainsi après des adieux silencieux, je décidai de gagner la France, à la nage. De cette façon, personne ne me remarquerai. Je ne serai pas non plus peiner pour des questions de papiers. Arriver en France, je pris le chemin de Paris. J'avais la ferme intention d'étudier dans de grandes universités la nuit telle que la Sorbonne. Le jour je vivais reclus dans les égouts. Une fois je croisai la route d'un de mes congénères. Je luis fit part de ma découverte, et de mon nouveau mode de vie. Il trouva cela bien étrange de me restreindre ainsi. Il m'expliqua le bonheur et la force que lui prodiguait le sang humain. Malgré nos différents nous restâmes en bon termes. Il me présenta à quelque uns de ses amis vampires. Mon mode de vie, considéré comme nouveau et étrange les faisaient rires.

La plupart du temps j'étudiais seul la médecine avec passion et parcourais la ville. Je visitais ce que je pouvais. Heureusement Paris la nuit est tout aussi magnifique que le jour. J'y élu mon domicile jusqu'en 1675. Après y avoir étudié tous les rudiments de la médecine et après avoir pris le goût des voyages, je pris la décision de visiter d'autres villes Européenne. Je me faisais de mieux en mieux à la foule et arrivais aussi à refréner ma soif de sang. Je me mélangeai petit à petit aux humains et commençai donc à sortir le jour.

Arrivé à Berlin, je décidai de changer ma façon de vivre. Je pris plusieurs travails et en parallèle, j'étudiais toujours les sciences et avec toujours autant de plaisir la médecine. Nous autres les vampires, n'ayant pas besoin de dormir, cela aidait beaucoup. Je visitais de nombreuses villes telles que Vienne, Lisbonne, Madrid, et Prague. Tous ses voyage m'ouvrir l'esprit. La solitude, il est vrai, me pesait parfois. Mais j'arrivai à y faire obstacle en étudiant passionnément. J'avais trouvé ma vocation, j'allais sauver des vies humaines. Ce serait ma pénitence.

Alors que je visitais Turin, je me pris d'amour pour l'Italie. L'architecture y est si belle. Cela me fascina. Et je décidai de visiter toute l'Italie. J'y restai longtemps. Après avoir visité des villes comme Rome, Milan, et Venise, je me mis à chercher des villes plus petites, dans lesquelles il m'aurait plu de vivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Un soir, alors que je me promenai dans une ville du nom de Volterra, j'aperçu dans une sombre ruelle, deux vampires assez costaud encapuchonnés. Ils se présentèrent à moi de façon très raffinés. Ils m'expliquèrent que leur chef Aro, désirait s'entretenir avec moi, puisqu'il désirait connaitre tout nouveau vampire venu dans leur ville. Je fus donc prié de les suivre. Ils prirent des passages souterrains et nous arrivâmes en un lieu magnifique, une énorme coupole s'étendait au-dessus de nos têtes. Nous devions nous trouver dans un palais sous terrain abandonné ou dans une ancienne église. Au fond de cette gigantesque salle, gisait trois splendides fauteuils d'or où se tenaient trois vampires forts bien habillés. Ce fut alors, ma rencontre avec Aro, Caius et Marcus : le clan des Volturri. Ils étaient très vieux, plus de. On aurait dit des rois affublés de la sorte sur leurs trônes. Je les trouvais d'un naturel courtois.

 _« Nous aimons rencontrer de nouveau vampire »_ me confia Aro d'un air extatique.

Aro était le porte-parole du groupe, c'est lui qui prenait les décisions, et était d'un naturel très curieux. Il me prit les mains, ferma les yeux et d'un air concentré, je vis ses yeux bougés comme s'il rêvait. C'est ce jour où j'appris que certains vampires étaient dotés de pouvoirs surnaturels en plus de la vitesse, des sens aiguisés, de la force surhumaine et de l'immortalité bien sûr. Aro m'expliqua qu'il pouvait lire dans l'esprit des gens (vampires compris) et deviné leurs pensées rien qu'en les touchant. Il savait tout d'eux comme cela. Ainsi il apprit que je me nourrissais que de sang animal et que par conséquent je me refusais à boire du sang humain. Ils trouvèrent tous cela fort étonnant. Et ne comprirent pas. Ces trois singuliers vampires que je venais de rencontrer m'expliquèrent qu'ils étaient comme une sorte de famille royale pour nous autres vampires. Leur clan se nommait _Les Volturri_. C'est donc eux qui faisaient régner l'ordre sur la planète afin que ce secret soit le moins ébruité possible. Ce sont eux qui régissent les lois vampiriques. Ils m'apprirent la règle n°1, la règle crucial à ne surtout pas déroger : ne révéler sous aucun prétexte aux humains notre nature. Les faibles – ou insignifiants selon Aro, ne doivent rien savoir de nous. Les vampires ont le devoir de punir ceux qui enfreindraient cette loi.

Ainsi vécu-je quelque temps avec eux et apprit à vivre en communauté sous la surface. Je me sentais un peu moins seul il est vrai mais Caius, Marcus et Aro tentèrent de modifier mainte et mainte fois mon aversion au sang humain en m'offrant de jeunes vierges qu'ils avaient eu le bon gout de mordre. La tentation fût grande. J'avais l'espoir que mes congénères Italiens accepteraient de croire qu'il était possible de vivre sans assassiner. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'essayer de les persuader de la validité de ma philosophie pro-humaine. Hélas sans succès. Ils aimaient bien trop le sang frais humain et les méprisait tellement qu'ils n'auraient jamais arrêté. Mais ils tenaient quand même à maintenir l'ordre dans le monde. Ils aimaient se sentir surpuissant. Aro était à la tête du groupe très nombreux, il avait des alliés dotés de pouvoirs stupéfiant et très puissant. L'une d'entre eux, attira tout particulièrement mon attention. C'était une petite fille, elle devait avoir dans les 12, 13 ans, et s'appelait Jane. Elle avait beau être très jeune, lorsqu'elle posait ses yeux sur vous, son regard vous figeait instantanément. On sentait qu'elle prenait plaisir à torturer et à tuer ses victimes. D'autant plus qu'elle était doté d'un pouvoir, celui d'instiller une illusion de douleur dans la tête de ses victimes, ce qui les paralysaient d'une atroce souffrance. Alec son frère jumeau, lui, est doté d'un talent très spécial, il prive ses victimes de tout leur sens. Le fait qu'ils soient très jeune, fait froid dans le dos. Jane et son frère me laissait perplexe, car Aro m'avait fait part d'une autre de leur règle, celle de ne jamais transformer un enfant en vampire. Le fait qu'ils ne grandissent pas, les rendent complètement fou, et sont incapable de contrôler leur soif. Ce qui en résulte peut être très dangereux. Aro avait donc fait une exception pour Jane et Alec. Certes ils étaient jeunes mais très matures pour leur âges. Et leurs pouvoirs avaient bien entendu motivé la décision d'Aro. C'était un collectionneur. Constamment à la recherche de vampire possédant un don ou un solitaire tel que moi. Il fût légèrement peiné quand il découvrit que je n'avais aucun pouvoir à part peut-être un incroyable self contrôle. Malgré cette contrainte, je dois avouer qu'Aro aimait ma compagnie. Outre le fait qu'il voulait changer mon régime alimentaire, j'appréciais sa compagnie également. Il aimait garder auprès de lui, des êtres dotés de pouvoirs surnaturels qui pourraient lui servir.

Je pus assister à de nombreuses punitions infligées à des vampires irrespectueux des codes des Volturri, parfois ignorant leur lois. Le mal étant déjà fait, la mort était quand même voter à l'unanimité. Ces cérémonies cruelles n'étaient point de mon gout, et fort peu plaisante. Il va s'en dire que la vision que j'avais de la vie différait grandement de la leurs.

Avec le temps, est né une légende parmi les Italiens, celles des Stregoni benefici ou 'bon vampires', censés être les ennemis jurés de leur pairs maléfiques.

Ayant pourtant toujours entretenu une relation cordiale avec Aro et ses disciples. Vint un jour où je décidai de les quitter. J'avais depuis longtemps nourris le projet de devenir médecin. En vivant deux décennies avec les Volturri, j'avais découvert un nouveau monde mais ce n'étais pas le mien. Je voulais devenir un Stregoni Benefici, en d'autres termes : un bon vampire. J'avais dans l'idée de partir pour les Amériques. Ces vampire, si raffinés soit ils, ne partageaient aucunement mes convictions, et ma solitude me reprit. Mon départ ne fut pas soudain, Aro connaissait mes projets, il lui suffisait de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert rien qu'en me touchant. Je fis donc mes derniers adieux et pris le bateau pour le nouveau monde.


	4. Chapter 4

Je m'installai à Boston et me remit à étudier avec assiduité la médecine. J'avais définitivement pris la décision d'en faire un jour mon métier malgré un handicap certain. Après tout n'avais-je pas l'éternité devant moi ? Mais ce que je désirai avant tout était de noué des affinités avec des vampires partageant mes convictions. Je pensais trouver des personnes adoptant un mode de vie nouveau dans le nouveau monde. Malheureusement je déchantai assez vite. Les quelques vampire que je croisais, étaient des nomades, vivant surtout dans les régions montagneuses, chassant de temps à autres des humains.

En parallèle à mes recherches, je réussis à me lancer dans une carrière médicale, en devenant infirmier. Ainsi j'avais le sentiment d'aider les gens et de compenser en quelque sorte mon existence de monstre assoiffé de sang. Lorsque je travaillais au contact d'humains, tout le domaine du vampirisme me sortais de la tête si bien qu'une fois je cru être à nouveau un humain. Je m'en rendis compte lorsque je travaillai 13h à la suite sans me plaindre et sans ciller, et que mes camarades trouvèrent cela étrange. Seul le travail comptait, c'est ainsi que mes collègues me firent remarquer que j'étais un bourreau de travail et commencèrent à me questionner sur ma vie personnelle. Ils voulaient tout simplement apprendre à me connaître. Le seul ennui était que je restai assez distant étant donné ma nature. Mais au fur et à mesure que je les côtoyais, je me liai d'amitié avec eux. Le temps passait et le fait de ne pouvoir leur révéler ma véritable nature, m'empêchait d'être véritablement à l'aise et épanouie. Surtout lorsque mes camarades garçons commencèrent à vouloir me caser. Mon physique assez avantageux devait les laisser perplexe quant à mon célibat. Dès cet instant, je cessai progressivement tout contact autre que professionnel avec eux. Désormais nous entretenions des liens de courtoisie, et ma solitude n'en fut que renforcé.

En 1905, je décidai donc de changer de ville pour m'installer à Columbus dans l'Ohio, pour enfin devenir médecin. J'étais désormais un médecin de campagne. La vie là-bas était fort plaisante.


	5. Chapter 5

En 1912, je quittai Columbus et décidai de partir pour visiter d'autres villes dans différent états. En 1917 je m'installai à Chicago dans l'Illinois.

J'avais depuis un certain temps, songé à me créer un compagnon. Mais j'avais énormément de réticence quant au fait de devoir dérober une vie humaine. On m'avait volé la mienne et je n'aimais pas l'idée d'agir de la même façon. Cela faisait des décennies et des décennies que je pesais le pour et le compte. En plus du fait de ne pouvoir tolérer à condamner une personne innocente à un destin tel que le mien, j'avais la tâche ardu de ne pas savoir qui transformer. Qui étais-je pour décider que tel individu meurt ou vive ? Je n'étais pas Dieu, mais un monstre. Après avoir longtemps débattu avec moi-même, la situation s'imposa d'elle-même, je n'en ferai rien.

En 1918, lorsque la ville fut ravagé par la grippe espagnol, ma situation au travail devenant compliqué avec mes camarades, je décidai de saisir l'opportunité de l'abandonné au profil d'un autre. On avait besoin de médecin de garde dans un autre hôpital. Je pouvais ainsi côtoyer le peu de gens possible et essayer du mieux que je pouvais à sauver des vies. Mais les malades que l'on nous présentait étaient pratiquement tous condamner. Je m'occupai régulièrement de cette pauvre femme malade qui avait perdu son mari lors de la première vague de contagion. Elle et son fils luttaient tout deux entre la vie et la mort. Elle se prénommait Elizabeth Masen. Il lui restait encore toute sa tête malgré l'état avancé de la maladie. Elle avait d'ailleurs beaucoup d'humour et me relançât plusieurs fois au sujet de ma beauté énigmatique. Elle me fixait souvent comme si elle connaissait mon secret. Le dernier jour de sa vie, j'étais à son chevet. Elle me conta à quel point elle aimait son fils et à quel point elle était désolé de devoir l'abandonné. Elle me supplia de m'occuper de lui. Comme je venais de le faire ses derniers jours pour elle, et que je devais à tout prix le sauver. Elle me le supplia comme si elle avait deviné plus que ce que laissait supposer les apparences. Elle mourut moins d'une heure après cette supplique. L'adolescent gisait dans une vielle chambre, laisser à l'agonie. Je n'avais pas voulu retirer tout espoir à sa mère, mais Edward allait mourir. Elizabeth, avec l'amour qu'elle portait à son enfant, éveilla en moi l'instinct de père, et je me fis une promesse en voyant ce jeune garçon -au trait fin, et paisible malgré la douleur qu'il devait subir- il deviendrait un Cullen. Et l'occasion de me créer un compagnon, se réalisa. La bonté et la pureté qui transparaissait sur son visage me convainquirent. J'espérais juste qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas trop à son réveil. La peur au ventre, je m'enquis de le mordre au cou. Ce fût le premier humain que je transformai en vampire sur une longue liste.

Sa métamorphose commença alors. Ce fut la première fois que je dus autant prendre sur moi pour ne pas tuer un autre être humain. Le fait qu'il soit à l'agonie dans un hôpital ne déclencha aucunes suspicions quant aux cris qu'il poussa. Pendant cette longue torture, je lui tins la main et je pus réellement constater ce que j'avais entrepris. Allait-il me détester ? Qu'avais –je fais ? J'étais devenu un véritable monstre en accomplissant cet acte égoïste. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire à son réveil ? Je ne cessai de m'excuser auprès de lui, même s'il ne pouvait me comprendre. Je pensais pouvoir lui demander ce qu'il en pensait à son réveil et aviser ensuite. J'avais terriblement besoin d'un compagnon et après tant d'années à vivre seul, terriblement besoin d'une famille. J'espérais qu'Edward pourrait devenir un fils pour moi et bien sûr qu'il adopte les mêmes convictions que moi. Quand il fût transformé, il se changea en un séduisant jeune homme. Ce n'était plus cet être pâle que j'avais vu pendant des jours agonisé au fond d'un lit. Il était certes pâle, comme moi, mais le fait d'être devenu un vampire, lui donnait un certain éclat. Je lui expliquai alors ce qu'il était devenu en douceur sans l'effrayer. Il savait que sa mère était morte, il l'avait deviné juste avant sa transformation. C'est tout ce dont il se souvenait. Il pensait que lui aussi était en train de mourir d'en d'atroces souffrances. Il avait eu peur d'aller en enfer, tant la transformation fut atroce et éprouvante. Il prit la nouvelle de façon étrange et resta silencieux. Il ne s'était jamais douté de l'existence des vampires, pensant que ce n'était que mythes et légendes. Je lui expliquai que je devais le transporter à mon appartement. La transmutation, ayant duré des jours, quelqu'un allait bien finir par revenir vers nous. Je le cachais alors sous un drap pour l'emmener tout droit à la morgue mais pris un chemin différent, tout droit vers la sortie. Nous nous enfuîmes de l'hôpital.

Pendant près de quatre ans nous restâmes à Chicago. Je lui enseignai comment devenir un bon vampire et lui donnait les cours à domicile. Edward serait à jamais figer dans un corps d'adolescent de 17 ans, il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention. Qui plus ait, il ne pouvait pas encore côtoyer des humains les premières années étant les plus durs. Quand je jugeai que la population de Chicago pourrait avoir des doutes sur notre longévité, nous décidâmes de partir vers une nouvelle destination pour une nouvelle vie. Nous nous inventâmes des liens de parenté différents selon les villes, afin de nous couvrir.


	6. Chapter 6

En 1921, nous nous installâmes à Ashland dans le Wisconsin. Comme nouvelle couverture, nous avions convenu qu'Edward serait le jeune frère de ma défunte épouse.

Je considérais désormais Edward comme mon propre fils. Il partageait les mêmes idéaux que moi, ce qui nous rapprochait. C'était un garçon un peu taciturne mais j'aimais son caractère pur. C'était un bon garçon et nous nous entendions très bien. Ma solitude était désormais terminée. J'étais très heureux, car enfin, j'avais la chance d'avoir tout ce que je souhaitais depuis toujours. Je travaillais toujours comme médecin dans l'hôpital local de la ville. Tout allait parfaitement bien dans nos vies, seulement, parfois, quelques questions me taraudaient l'esprit. Allions-nous toujours resté ainsi, figés, en vampires ? Ne nous lasserions nous pas au bout d'un certains moment. Il est vrai que la vie était beaucoup plus piquante lorsque nous étions de pauvres humains. Le temps nous était compté et nous étions moins lasses de la vie. Comme j'avais pu le remarqué chez mon congénère Marcus en Italie. Les années, avait semblé l'avoir changé en statut de sel attendant la douce délivrance de la mort. Allait-il nous arriver la même chose à Edward et à moi. Voir les choses ainsi faisait froid dans le dos. Je craignais d'avoir condamné Edward, plus que de ne l'avoir sauvé. Peut-être avais-ce été son destin que de mourir jeune ? Tout comme le mien ? Nous allions devoir nous résoudre à payer le prix pour avoir trompé la mort.

Un jour, alors que nous discutions de choses et d'autres au salon, Edward me répliqua quelque chose alors que je ne lui avais même pas parlé. Il me dit que parfois il m'entendait parler tout seul. Je trouvais cela fort étonnant quand il cita mes craintes sur notre vie. Je me sentis gêné qu'il découvre mes incertitudes ainsi. Je fus surpris qu'il puisse ainsi lire dans mes pensées. Nous découvrîmes qu'il avait un don surnaturel dû à sa transformation. Tout comme les vampires en Italie ainsi qu'Aro lui-même. Et ce n'étais pas le meilleur pouvoir qui soit. Edward aurait du mal à s'intégrer en société, déjà à cause de sa nature et en plus du fait de lire les pensées d'autrui. Mais il confirma qu'il arrivait à le canaliser. Il répondait à haute voix ce que je pensais tout fort. Parfois nous n'avions même pas besoin de parler. Il était très gentil et d'un naturel très calme. Je n'aurais pu imaginer un compagnon plus idéal. Je lui expliquai mes aventures à travers le monde, et ma rencontre avec le clan Volturri. Et le tint au courant des règles à respecter. Cela lui donna envie de partir à la découverte du monde occidentale et je lui promis que nous avions l'éternité pour voyager. Mais avant tout Edward devait terminer ses études. Afin de trouver une passion comme moi, qui lui donne le gout de vivre pour longtemps, très longtemps.

Un jour, on m'appela au chevet d'une jeune femme grièvement blessée pour tentative de suicide. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je découvris que c'était Esmé Platt, une jeune fille, femme maintenant, que j'avais eu l'occasion de soigner pour une jambe blessé quelques années auparavant. Je fus extrêmement choqué et peiné de la voir sur cette table. On m'informa qu'elle s'était jetée d'une falaise volontairement. Cela me rappela que moi aussi, quelques siècles plutôt j'avais voulu en finir ainsi pour d'autres raisons que les siennes. Je ne comprenais pas comment la jeune fille si pleine de vie que j'avais rencontrée, bien que brièvement, avait pu en arriver à vouloir en finir avec la vie. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle avait dû traverser comme épreuve ses dernières années pour en arriver à une fin aussi tragique. J'étais contrarié. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour la voir sourire. Mais rien, aucun ne signe de vie ? Sauf son cœur, qui battait encore légèrement, comme si il allait s'arrêter d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle était en train de vivre ses dernières minutes, si on peut appeler cela vivre. Je compris que je ne pourrais rien faire pour la ramener à la vie avec les méthodes conventionnelles. Mon envie persistait à lui faire retrouver le sourire. Je la pris avec moi, et l'emporta aussi discrètement que possible, comme lorsque je l'avais fait pour Edward. Direction la morgue, et changea de chemin pour l'amener à mon appartement. Si j'allais jusqu'au bout de mes pensées, il faudra quitter la ville assez rapidement avant qu'on ne se rende compte de sa disparition. Je l'a coucha sur mon lit et l'a transforma à mon appartement. Elle fût ma seconde victime.

Je détestais vraiment les transformations vampiriques. Ce n'était que hurlements, et douleur. Esmé convulsais. Je détestais leur infligé cela. Je regardais l'opération progressé lentement, la rendant plus belle d'heure en heure. Je lui tenais la main tout le long et ne pouvais m'empêcher de prier. J'avais, comme avec Edward, peur de regretter mon geste. Après tout, elle avait voulu en finir avec la vie, et j'avais égoïstement choisis pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle fut bien entendu très étonnée de me voir à son chevet. Elle se rappelait de moi, j'en fus extrêmement touché. Je pense qu'à ce moment-là, elle aurait voulu pleurer mais rien ne se passa. Ses larmes restèrent bloquées, prisonnières elles aussi de sa nouvelle apparence. Je m'excusais auprès d'elle, pour ce que je venais de faire.

-Mais que venez-vous de faire au juste ? Me sauver la vie ? Non ? me dit-elle de sa douce voix mélodieuse.

Je lui expliquai mon geste et ce qu'elle était devenue en évitant de prononcer le mot vampire. Je trouvai qu'elle ne s'en approchait pas du tout, elle tenait plus d'un ange que d'un monstre. J'étais séduit. Etonnement elle ne pris pas mal la chose.

-J'aurais alors l'éternité pour vous remercier comme il se doit.

Je revis dans ses yeux de la joie et de la malice. C'est à ce moment précis que je sus que je luis avais vraiment sauvé la vie. Elle m'embrassa chastement sur la bouche en me disant qu'elle m'avait toujours considérer comme le parfait gentleman et qu'elle n'avait pas été insensible à mon charme. Elle me bénissait presque en me disant que je lui avais redonné le gout de vivre. Elle savait que quelqu'un sur cette planète l'aimait assez pour l'avoir sauver.

Vint le moment où je lui présentai mon fils Edward. Elle fut bien sûr très avenante avec lui. Et fut contente d'être aussi bien entouré. Edward avait compris ce que j'éprouvais pour elle, mieux que moi, si je puis dire. Elle nous expliqua la misérable vie, qu'elle avait eue jusqu'alors. J'étais désolé pour le fils qu'elle avait perdu mais soulagé qu'elle ne soit plus dans l'entourage de ce monstre qu'elle avait eu pour mari. Un jour elle déclara à Edward qu'elle le considérait à présent comme son fils et que d'une certaine façon elle avait perdu une famille pour en gagner une autre. Après ce jour je fus véritablement comblé. J'avais dès lors, plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais espérer. Une famille au complet, et Esmé et moi filions le parfait amour. Elle était redevenu la jeune fille que j'avais connu, elle était une vrai bout en train et respirai la joie de vivre. Son bonheur était communicatif, et elle apportait cette touche de gaité au quotidien que nous n'avions pas tous les deux avec Edward. En somme c'était la femme parfaite.

Nous décidâmes un beau jour de célébrer notre union. Edward fut bien entendu notre témoin. Nous étions des plus heureux. Esmé choisit un emplacement paradisiaque pour notre mariage ainsi que pour notre lune de miel. Nous célébrions notre mariage sur une magnifique plage situé sur une île déserte au large de Rio de Janeiro au Brésil. C'était un endroit idyllique. Nous y vécûmes un certain moment, incapable de revenir à la réalité. Avec tout l'argent que j'avais amassé au fil des siècles, je décidai d'acheter l'île, pour en faire cadeau à Esmé comme cadeau de Mariage. L'île fut baptisée sobrement : l'île d'Esmé. Elle se mit à retaper une jolie maison laissée à l'abandon au bord de la plage. Nous y vécûmes elle et moi des moments inoubliables. Parfois j'en oubliais presque qu'elle était un vampire tellement tout chez elle transperçait l'humanité.


	7. Chapter 7

Désormais, nous pensions présenter devant le monde, comme couverture qu'Edward serait le frère d'Esmé. Même si de bien des façons, il était notre fils adoptif.

En 1927, celui-ci nous ramena à la réalité. Nous venions à peine de nous installer tous les trois de façon permanente dans une charmante demeure de l'état de New York à Rochester, et il nous fit part de sa décision de nous laisser vivre tous les deux pour commencer une nouvelle vie seul de son côté. Je ne pouvais décemment pas le forcer à rester près de nous même si cela me fit énormément de peine. Je pensai qu'il changerait s'avis mais malheureusement bien qu'il parut peiner pour Esmé, il partit quand même. Il voulait suivre un régime normal. Il pensait que je réfrénais son appétit et que nous n'étions pas aussi forts que nos congénères. Je pensais tout de fois qu'il était bon qu'il se forge son propre avis.

Esmé vécu très mal son départ. Il y avait toujours au fond d'elle, une grande tristesse, du fait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant biologique. Elle s'était attachée à Edward comme à son propre fils, et elle eut donc l'impression de perdre à nouveau son enfant. Edward ne voulait pas l'accabler ainsi mais souhaitait vivre à sa manière. Découvrir les joies du sang humain. Même s'il ne changerait pas de point de vue sur ma philosophie pro-humaine. Il pensait se nourrir de gens mal intentionné, des criminels par exemple. Après tous les humains n'était pas tous bon et pur. Je tentai de rassurer au mieux Esmé en lui promettant qu'il reviendrait un jour, et qu'après tout nous étions, éternels.

Nous vécûmes difficilement les premières années. Esmé eut une passade ou l'appel du sang fût trop fort pour qu'elle lui résiste. Surtout qu'Edward étant partit, je la sentais déprimé et revivre son ancienne vie. Bien qu'étant fou d'amour l'un pour l'autre, nous eûmes des moments houleux où je dû la retenir de se nourrir d'humains. Je me battis pour elle et l'aida du mieux que je pu. Cela lui passa doucement après une soirée chez un confrère ou celle-ci faillit le tuer pour avoir osé frapper sa fille. Sa colère s'empara d'elle comme je ne le l'avais jamais vu faire auparavant.

Dès lors nous prîmes le partit de profiter de la vie. Nous fîmes de multiples voyages et nous mêlèrent à la bonne société de Rochester. Nous rencontrâmes des personnes illustres comme Mr Hale, un banquier de renom, qui nous présenta sa famille fort charmante. Leur fille était d'une beauté extrêmement rare. Je me demandais même le premier jour où je la vit s'il elle n'était pas une immortelle. Nous fîmes également la connaissance de Mr King, l'homme le plus riche de la ville. Il organisait souvent de merveilleuses soirées et en tant que médecin, j'avais la chance d'y être convié. Esmé d'un naturel rieur, et charmeur, enchantait la galerie. Nous nous fondions assez bien dans le paysage je dois dire. Seul je ne crois pas que je m'en serai aussi bien sortit. Heureusement elle était là pour m'épauler et vice versa.

Lors de nos nombreux voyages, nous revinrent souvent en pèlerinage dans notre jolie maison nichée sur la plage de l'Île d'Esmé. C'était désormais notre endroit fétiche. Nous y fêtions pratiquement tous les ans, notre anniversaire de mariage. Cela nous permettait vraiment de nous évader et de nous reposer de nos vies tumultueuses.

Une année nous décidâmes de visiter l'Egypte et firent étonnés d'y croiser des vampires. Eux aussi étaient sédentaires et vivaient au Caire. Ils se nourrissaient certes de sang humain mais n'en furent pas moins sympathiques. Ce clan Egyptien comme ils aimaient à le nommer, se composait d'Amun le chef du clan, en couple avec la charmante et talentueuse Kebi. Tous deux vivaient avec Benjamin, qui comme Edward avait un don, très particulier, celui de contrôler les éléments. Il pouvait entre autre sortir une boule de feu de sa main. Il avait pour compagne le jeune Tia. Nous retournèrent souvent en Egypte et revirent nos amis avec plaisir. Nos histoires bien que très différentes me fit fort apprécié Amun et son clan, lui aussi avait connu les Volturi et avait pris sous son aile un jeune garçon qu'il avait traité par la suite comme son fils. Tout comme je l'avais fait avec Edward. Nous en vinrent à parler des rebellions de nos enfants, comme les humains le faisaient tous les jours. Le sien était partis lui aussi de son côté mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'Edward. Benjamin avait créé sa compagne bien qu'Amun le lui avait interdit. Celui-ci nous mit en garde non sans un peu humour, qu'Edward pourrait bien nous ramener une jolie fille à la maison un de ces quatre matins.

« Si ce n'était que ça Amun, si ce n'était que ça… »

Nous rentrâmes à Rochester pour ne retrouver qu'une maison vide. Aucune trace d'Edward. Esmé fit une moue triste et je la trouvai le soir même afféré à préparer une nouvelle soirée mondaine. Elle avait aussi un travail à temps partiel, elle était décoratrice d'intérieure. Toutes les bonnes épouses de la haute société faisaient appel à elle dès qu'il s'agissait de rénover telle ou telle pièces de leur villa. Je la trouvais souvent fort occupé comme pour essayer de ne pas penser à ce fils qui lui manquait tant. J'étais de même très pris à l'hôpital et nous ne virent pas le temps passé. Une année déjà s'était écoulé sans que nous ne fassions aucun projet de voyage. J'en étais malheureusement fort incapable avec mon travail. Nous restâmes paisiblement à profiter de notre train train quotidien à Rochester. Même si je sentais ce silence parfois qui me pesais. Le départ d'Edward me fit plus de peine que je ne me l'avouai.


	8. Chapter 8

Un soir alors que nous rentrions très tard d'une soirée mondaine, nous découvrîmes notre maison ouverte. Quelqu'un s'était introduit par effraction. Alors qu'Esmé et moi entrions intrigués dans le living – room, un corps descendit avec agilité du plafond et nous lança avec humour :

\- « Alors comme ça on ne m'invite pas à ce genre de fête ? »

Esmé se jeta dans les bras d'Edward.

\- Oh idiot tu nous as fait peur ! Ah…Edward tu as changé d'avis enfin ! Ton père l'avait deviné avant que tu ne partes !

\- Il est bien sage cet homme

Je restai un peu en retrait et Edward me lança un sourire timide, ses yeux rouges brillaient. Je lui rendis son sourire et m'approcha d'eux. J'avais un peu peur à ce moment-là que mon fils eut changé.

\- Tu peux t'approcher je ne mords pas !

\- Oh Edward ! lui réprimanda gentiment Esmé

\- C'est vrai ? Tu ne mords pas ?

Je le regardais insistement.

\- Ah ça c'est une longue histoire…mais disons que je suis revenu à mes premières idées.

\- Je suis content et soulagé d'entendre ça fils…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais cela ne va pas être facile de repasser au sang animal après ça tu t'en rends compte ?

\- Je m'en doute, mais j'aurais le meilleur des entraineurs pour ne pas flancher.

\- Et moi alors ? On m'oublis. Je serais là moi aussi pour toi mon chéri. Tu m'as terriblement manqué !

\- C'est vrai ! Merci Esmé toi aussi tu m'as manqué !

\- Alors tu restes c'est sûr ? On est de nouveau une famille ?

Edward ma lança un regard interrogateur comme pour me demander mon accord.

\- Bien sûr qu'on l'est ! leur confirmais-je.

Je serais la main de mon fils retrouvé et le pris dans mes bras pour une accolade amicale.

\- Alors Edward tu nous as ramené quelqu'un ou pas ? luis demandais je amusé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Rien ton père rigole. C'est une blague entre lui et Amun.

\- Amun ?

\- Oh c'est vrai ! il faut que tu le rencontre ! Pendant notre voyage au Caire nous sommes tombés sur des vampires très amicaux et sommes devenus amis. Ils sont quatre. Nous te les présenterons lors de notre prochain voyage.

Nous étions enfin réunis, et n'allions pas tarder à être plus nombreux...


	9. Chapter 9

Par une nuit glaciale, tandis que je me rendais à mon domicile après une éprouvante journée à l'hôpital, l'odeur du sang provenant d'une ruelle non loin de celle d'où je me trouvais m'interpella. Quelqu'un devait probablement avoir perdu beaucoup de sang. Je m'approchais alors doucement du lieu d'où devait se trouver la victime; pour y découvrir une silhouette étendue sur le sol. Je me rapprochai d'elle et quelle ne fût pas ma surprise quand je découvris que c'était Rosalie Hale qui était étendue là. Je me précipitai vers elle afin de lui venir en aide. Malheureusement, elle avait dû être projetée violement contre le sol, car sa tête était ouverte sur l'arrière du crâne et laissait rependre un mince filet de sang. Elle avait aussi plusieurs blessures ainsi qu'une fracture importante au genou gauche. Il m'était ainsi impossible de la sauver avec les méthodes conventionnelles. Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était elle, la jeune et belle Rosalie, fille d'un ami que j'avais vu encore deux jours auparavant, souriante et rayonnante comme un soleil à l'idée de son mariage prochain. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ? J'étais désemparé et ne savait que faire.

'Oh, si seulement Esmé était à mes côtés, pensais-je alors.

Mais je n'avais hélas plus qu'une poignée de secondes devant moi pour me décider à sauver Rosalie ou non. Son cœur faiblissait de plus en plus, c'était à peine si je pouvais l'entendre. Inconsciente de sa mort imminente, elle gisait là, pareille à une princesse endormis. Je ne pouvais laisser un tel gâchis s'opérer devant moi et pris la décision qui s'imposait. Edward aurait désormais une sœur. Il en serait ainsi.

Allais-je laissé devenir tout cela une habitude ? Mes deux premières transformations plus que réussit m'avais-t-elle fais devenir prétentieux ? Je ne savais pas que cette décision - hélas, ne me permettant pas la réflexion suffisante car chronométré - allait engendrer ce que je j'avais imaginé de pire. Toutes mes craintes allait se matérialisés en ce si bel être. Mon choix à cette seconde-là, je le regrette encore aujourd'hui. C'est le plus lourd fardeau que j'aurais jamais porté.

Le regret commença dès que je posais un pied dans la maison, avec Rosalie dans les bras. Edward m'ayant entendu penser à des kilomètres me rejoignit pour voir de ses yeux qu'il ne rêvait pas.

-Rosalie Hale ? Serais tu devenu complètement fou ? Nous allons nous faire repérer en moins de deux secondes ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à plier bagages ce soir et à transporter la malade en pleine transmutation. Bien joué !

Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi en colère à mon égard. Son courroux me désolait.

-Edward ! J'ai fait au mieux étant donné la situation, elle allait mourir ! Où donc est Esmé ?

-Elle est sorti avec des collègues pour fêter le nouveau contrat qu'elle vient de signer, ça s'est décidé à la dernière minute elle était toute excité pour son nouveau boulot.

-Oui Edward je sais…Hélas… je t'en prie !aide moi, je vais aller la cacher dans la pièce prévue, ses cris deviennent insupportables.

-Qu'allons nous faire d'elle?

-...Edward. A partir d'aujourd'hui, elle est ta sœur.


End file.
